A traditional modem is connected to a computer so that the computer can communicate with an external device located remotely from the computer, over, for example, telephone lines. The modem is connected to a telephone line using a well-known interface, known as a POTS interface, usually located on a wall of a room. In North America, the POTS interface most commonly employs an "RJ11" style connector.
Problems have occurred with this conventional arrangement. Sometimes, it may be difficult for a person wishing to connect his modem to the wall outlet to properly access the wall outlet. For example, perhaps there is a heavy object such as a piece of furniture in front of the wall outlet. There are many other reasons why a wall outlet may be physically inaccessible to a person. For example, perhaps the wall outlet is located quite low and close to the floor. An elderly person would have a difficult time bending down to plug in the modem into the wall connector.
Another problem which exists is that perhaps the user would like to send and receive computer data over a different type of line besides the traditional telephone line which is associated with the POTS interface RJ11 wall outlet connector. For example, perhaps a particular type of digital subscriber loop is to be used. The traditional modem connection to a POTS interface would not allow such versatility.
It has been known (see German Patent No. DE 3,718,742 December 1988) to provide for a dual output arrangement for a modem so that a modem can be simultaneously connected to both a POTS interface and to an ISDN connection. This allows a modem to connect to either of the two lines. However, this system is dedicated to providing the ISDN connection as the alternative to the POTS interface. That is, the device is designed in a particular way, with the proper circuitry, so that only the ISDN system can be accommodated through the alternate connection. Other types of lines, such as one of many digital subscriber loops used by PBX's cannot be accommodated through this arrangement. Further, this prior art system does not allow a traditional telephone line to be easily accessible to a user in situations when an RJ11 wall outlet is not readily available, as discussed above.